


Big Blue Sweater

by Chaneladdict



Category: Captain America, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Outtake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneladdict/pseuds/Chaneladdict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Give up the Ghost circa 1952</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Blue Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> A little missing scene around the time of Peggy's flu. A tumblr prompt filled xo

**__________________________________+++________________________**

It’s not that Peggy dislikes the cold, she’s _British_ for heaven sakes, and she can handle a little cold. A little bit of rain here and there, a snow storm or two, she’d survive, the war made her steel underneath her skin - or she’d like to think it did.

  
The thing was, Brooklyn buildings, _and_ New York winters, teamed with a flu that just would not bugger off left her feeling less like steel and more like yesterday’s peas. 

She was alone in the house, a rarity, but she was also feeling a little sorry for herself though she’d never admit that to anyone. Bucky had kindly built the fire in the bedroom before he’d left, and instructed – no – ordered her to stay in bed. But, bed was for sleeping, or other … more pleasurable activities, and she was getting neither of those, and felt all kinds of useless when the house could do with a good clean, or something.

  
So, not satisfied with own wardrobe – why does she have so many bloody silk blouses anyway? She needed to invest in layers more, she mused, and cotton, and maybe more wool. The cold, and the flu was getting to her, she knew that, she also knew that if she was going to venture downstairs she needed a better source of heat.

  
So she did what she always did, she ventured over to his side of the closet. Though second guessing it, she didn’t want to clean in something just washed, so of course he’d left items draped over the chair at her dresser, and on the bed. She chose one of her favourites, a navy blue sweater that he’d had for years, and it was stretched and well-worn but still looked good on him.

Annoyingly, most things did.

  
But this, she loved, it was soft and warm and smelled like him – usually, though as it stood she couldn’t tell, and in lieu of cuddles which if she was honest she really wanted, this would just have to do.

  
A trip downstairs, a coughing fit and a sneezing session – a string of vitamins ‘from old lady McGee at the chemist, she said these would help’, he said. A grilled cheese, and a glass of juice later, she wasn’t so much ready to concede that she had zero energy, but admittedly she would just have to, as it hurt to butter her toast never mind the idea of moping a floor or two. So, begrudgingly she grabbed more juice, and a handful of files, along with that one pen she trusted not to break and stain her quilts, and admitted personal defeat as the bed, and the heat from the fire lured her back, and quickly into a dreamless sleep.

  
That was until she felt the dip in the bed next to her, on his side, along with too-cold hands wrapping around her middle, spooning her.

  
“Looks better on you anyway, Pegs.” He murmured into her ear when she greeted him with a hello, before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

“Most things do,” she whispered back, why, she wasn’t sure, but it felt like quiet time, and she was still half ways to dreamland. 

“ _Mmhm_.”

“I stayed in bed.” She began but he just chuckled.

“No you didn’t.”

She rolled her eyes, because of course he knew her well enough to know she 

does things on her own terms more often than not.

“…No I didn’t. But I did rest, _eventually_.”

He squeezed her closer then, before pulling the other blanket over himself.

“That’s good, glad to hear it.” He added, snuggling in closer, like she was his heat 

source, and she probably was. “I like that you smell like me.”

“Well, I like how you smell.”

“It’s probably best you can’t smell me right now, though.” He laughed, she knew  he’d been to the gym, but thankfully, her nose was still non-functioning in the smell  department.

“Bucky?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t ruin it.” 

He laughed again then, snuggling closer.

“No, you’re right. No more talking. Nap. Napping is good.”

“Napping IS good.” She agreed closing her eyes again, admitting, if only to herself 

that he did give good advice.

Sometimes.

Though she’d never admit to that either.


End file.
